In prior art embedded computer systems, backplanes are passive and unintelligent entities. In some embedded computer systems there is an active and intelligent system management entity that is a companion to the backplane. The system management entity is able to provide factual information about the backplane to a payload card and is situated on a card coupled to the backplane and is not part of the backplane itself. This has the disadvantage of occupying valuable slot space in the computer system with a card to supply backplane data to other payload cards.
In current high-speed data networks, such as multi-service platform systems using VERSAmodule Eurocard (VMEbus) protocols, maximum transfer speeds are limited by the number of slots occupied by payload nodes, the distance between payload nodes, signal degradation on the parallel bus, and the like. Due to the myriad of factors affecting signal integrity on the parallel bus, it is difficult to optimize transfer speed between payload nodes for a given configuration. For example, the more slots on a backplane that are occupied by payload nodes, the more likely there will be noise and other types of signal integrity interference introduced on the parallel bus.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.